Your Guardian Angel: Protecting Me
by xXAngelxHeartsXx
Summary: Kazune and Himeka were in love with each other, but what happened that caused Kazune to break up with Himeka, who now hates him? And now Karin, Himeka's cousin, is coming to live with her. What will she find out while living with her?


Author: xXAngelxHeartsXx

Beta: 00issyh00

* * *

I'm not good with humor...=.="" So it was just Romance/General. :D But somehow my ABSOLUTELY AMAZING Beta, did! Thank you sooooo much! I owe you bunchies for agreeing to Beta my first fanfic! ^-^ 333

Name based on two songs I LOVE! xDDD

Your Guardian Angel

&

Protecting Me

:D

Hint for Title:

If you continue reading you'll understand why it's called what it's called! ^-^

This goes back and forth from Karin's point of view to Kazune's. I might occasionally do other people's point of views later on.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN!

I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Also please Rate and Review! Or R&R! :D

Now let us,

BEGIN!

* * *

Karin:

"I really shouldn't of worn high heels..." I grumble as I walk around the station trying to find the place we were supposed to meet up at.

I haven't seen Himeka since we were 12 and that was 3 years ago so I am pretty nervous to say the least. I used to live here before I moved, but when my parents died in the car accident a couple of weeks ago, I decided to move back. Too bad the town has changed a lot since I last saw it, which is how I've ended up lost with sore feet. I curse the shoes again and stop. Bringing one foot up behind my back, I rub the aching ball of my foot, wincing at the pain it brings. However I know that I have to continue so I put my foot back down and with a sigh, and carry on.

"There is no way that this day can get any worse!" I say to myself quietly then stop, thinking through what I've just said.

I'm stupid; yes it can, and now it will.

"I take it back! I take it back!" I whisper to myself repeatedly, worrying about the fate I have just subjected myself to.

"God please don't curse me with bad luck forever because I stupidly said the phrase that invokes bad luck to whoever says it!" I shut my eyes and pray over and over again.

"Please, please, please, don't let anything bad happen!"

Then it starts. Before I can register it, the heavens decide to open and soon I'm soaking wet and freezing cold. I sigh, realizing that I left my umbrella at home, since when I left this morning it looked nice outside. The stupid lying weather forecaster even said that it wasn't forecasted to rain for days! Stupid woman! She probably knows nothing about the weather. I mean how could she? She looked more like a porn star then a weather woman, dressed in a short black skirt, bright pink low cut shirt.

It continues to get worse as when I look down I see that now the rain has also destroyed my shoes. I should send them off to the weather woman and get her to buy me a new pair; the bloody idiot.

Distracted by the rain and the destruction of my favourite shoes right before my very eyes, I fail to notice the crack in the sidewalk and so of course, to top my amazing day, I trip. God, do you hate me that much? I shut my eyes, knowing what was about to happen and fall. I feel a sharp pain as my head hits the concrete and everything starts to go fuzzy, before turning black.

Kazune:

I'm just stepping off of the train I had spent the last very long 9 hours on to get here when I see a girl trip. A few people stop and circle her, probably to check to see if she's okay, however most just push past, desperate to get to work or to school. Why anyone would be desperate to get to either of those places is completely beyond me. But then again, why they wouldn't help her is too.

I run over to her, still holding my bags, which knock painfully against my legs and stop when I finally reach her. I kneel down next to her on the wet floor, forgetting about my clothes and how soaked they'll be.

"Are you okay Miss?" I ask her.

She doesn't reply and everyone looks at me, worried. I move her body onto my lap and notice she's still breathing. Well thats a start.

I look at her again and tap her on the shoulder. Still no response. Finally her eyes flicker open and she looks up at me, confusion covering her face, before closing her eyes again and falling limp on my lap.

"Miss, are you okay? Hello? Miss? MISS!"

Karin:

I keep hearing this voice asking if I'm okay in my head. Wow, I mean I know people worried about my sanity at times but apparently, I've finally lost it. I'll end up being shipped off to a mental asylum now. At least there won't be lying weather forecasters there.

I hear the voice still asking me if I'm okay and I frown as someone says Miss really loudly. My eyes slowly open and I stare into two icy blue orbs in confusion as they stare back with worry. Instantly I flush pink. I'm on the ground, in a crowded train station, with millions of people surrounding me. Okay, not millions, but lots of people looking at me as I lie on the floor, my head resting in some strangers lap, as said stranger asks me if I'm okay.

He probably thinks I'm dead or something. Thats so sweet of him, being worried about me, even though he doesnt know me, I think to myself. Yay; my faith in humanity is restored!

I realize that everyone is still looking at me and I start to sit up slightly, blushing at the fact that my head is in this strangers lap.

"Y-yes. I'm fine, I-I-I think..." I stutter and I feel my face grow hot against the cold of the rain.

"That was quite a tumble you took there." The stranger says to me smiling kindly and I give a shaky laugh.

"Yeah...but, I'm fine. Really."

He looks at me unsure and I precariously get up, but my legs are like jelly and crumble beneath me from being wearing the stupid, now destroyed, high heeled shoes. These are going straight in the bin when I get home. All the people just continue to stare at me, which makes me nervous, causing me to be even more unsteady. I swear I never saw any of them even blink! It was eerie. I lean up against my elbows and allow him to move out from underneath my head while I reconsider my plan of action for standing up. Thankfully, once the man is fully upright he holds his hand out and indicates for me to use him to pull myself up. I shakily put my hand into his and he lifts me up, slowly, but still fast enough to cause my head to spin slightly.

"Here's your bag."

"Ummm, thank you. I have to go! I'm sorry to take off so soon. Bye!"

"Okay, bye! Wai--!"

With that I ran out of the circle where everyone was standing. I seriously shouldn't of worn heels! I continue walking around until I'm out of sight of the crowd of people before stopping and taking deep breaths. It was so kind of that guy to help me, but it was so humiliating! I must have looked like such a fool. I probably should have paid him back somehow. Like bought him a coffee, or some ice cream, or something. Oh well, if on the off chance I ever bump into him again I'll make it up to him.

Now, where is Himeka?!

Kazune:

"Okay! Bye! Wai--!"

I try to ask what her name is but before I can she hobbles off, and I notice shes wearing ridiculously high shoes. I consider running after her but decide not to, as it's now too late. Though if we ever meet again I'll buy her a coffee or something, as an apology. She looked so embarrassed, flushing bright red when she realized that her head was in my lap. Not really the place any respectable girl puts her head into with a stranger. She seems like a nice person.

I grab the bags I dropped beside me when I went to help her and hail a cab. I frown when I see how expensive his rates are but sigh and pull out my wallet, checking to see if I have enough cash to pay him with. When I discover that I have, I get into the cab, which smells of stale cigarettes and ask the man to drop me off at my new house, leaning back against the seat and looking out of the window, watching the world fly past.

Karin:

I finally found Himeka! I couldn't call her because she got a new cell phone. I still don't remember the last number she had, since I rarely called it, but now since I'll be staying here I'll probably use it all the time, so I make a mental note to try and learn what it is by heart.

While I was extravagantly falling over, Himeka had suddenly remembered how much the town had changed in the last three years and figured I might have gotten lost so she went to look for me. Knowing her way around town she quickly found me. I'm not even mad though. I missed her so much!

"HIMEKA-CHAN!" I squeal in a high pitched voice.

"KARIN-CHAN!" She squeals back.

"I missed you sooo much!" I cry and give her a massive hug.

"I missed you more!"

We continued squealing, proclaiming how much we had missed each other until her stomach growled causing us to burst into hysterical giggles.

"I guess that's signalling lunch time," she announced and I suddenly realized how hungry I was.

Walking towards her car we climbed into the backseats, put on our seatbelts and headed back to her place with Q-Chan driving. Himeka pointed out all the places in the town, some of which were there when I was here before, but many of them new.

We finally reach her house and as I get out I notice a large moving van on the driveway of the house next to hers. Guess I'm not the only person moving today, I think to myself and decide that I'll be polite and go to greet the new neighbors after we ate.

Kazune:

It felt like déjà vu when I looked around the house. I felt like I lived here before...Well I don't really remember my past ever since I lost my memory. I remember bits and pieces, but there are sometimes these big gaps in between memories. I probably did live here before. I wonder why I moved away...

Karin:

I really did intend to go meet my new neighbors after lunch, really, but Himeka dragged me upstairs to her "Anti-Kazune" room as it was called. She wants to run by me stuff I can't mention to her because it reminds her of Kazune and how much she ABSOLUTELY hates him.

"I hate him!" She tells me for what must be the hundredth time.

"I hate to think about him, talk about him, see him. I hate him so much! You're not allowed to talk about him. Ever!"

I can't help seeing a problem in this statement.

She hates to think of him, she says, yet that's all she seems to be talking about. All I've really heard from her of late is how much she hates him. I think she still loves him, but just won't admit it. She never felt this level of "betrayal" as she calls it, for any other guy. I guess I sort of tagged along because she never did show me what he looked like.

"Karin-chan, come in here!" She ordered from the room adjacent to the one I was in.

I walked into another room where I saw picture after picture of a boy.

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? Hope you did!^^

By the way this is xXAngelxHeartsXx from Youtube, too. :D Yep I make vids and stories! xDDD

Now see ya next time! Buh-Byes! ^-^

~Angel-chii 333

xoxo


End file.
